MRX-009 Psyco Gundam
The MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (sometimes misspelled as "Psycho") is a transformable mobile armor that appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the Earth Federation Forces' Murasame Research Institute as a Cyber Newtype-use machine. Although it has the appearance of a Gundam-type unit, its internal systems are completely different and reference the MSN-02 Zeong. However, because the Psycommu system could not be miniaturized, developers were forced to produce in accordance with the machine's size, resulting in the Psyco Gundam being more than twice the size of a regular mobile suit (MS). Although it bears the Gundam name, it is classified as a large Mobile Armor (MA). Plans for a "Mobile Fortress" in the base defense role were drafted after the One Year War Masterpiece ZZ Gundam . Due to its sluggish movement, the Psyco Gundam could not respond to attacks by high-speed enemy machines. The problem was solved by the inclusion of transformable mechanisms introduced by the variable NRX-044 Asshimar. The Psyco Gundam is entirely controlled by Psycommu system, including its fire control system and operation. It is designed so that the pilot makes up a part of the system, so to speak. As it was designed to be used by Cyber Newtypes, the Psyco Gundam cannot be handled by normal humans as the psychological burden is tremendous and possibly fatal. The Psycommu Controller function allows the Psyco Gundam to move towards the pilot via remote operation when apart. The unit can transform into a mode called "Mobile Fortress", and is capable of atmospheric flight through an equipped Minovsky craft system. Since it has evolved from its initial conception as a "Mobile Fortress", it was designed to mainly operate in the form of its transformed "Mobile Fortress" mode. It is armed with a 3-barreled scattering beam gun, 10 beam guns in its fingers, a head-mounted 2-barrel beam and Anti-beam Coating, giving the Psyco Gundam overwhelming power and defense. Two units were confirmed to be produced. Armaments ;*2-Barrel Beam Gun ;*3-Barrel Scattering Mega Particle Gun ;*10 x Beam Gun ;*Shield System Features ;*Anti-beam Coating ;*Psycho-control Chair ;*Psycommu System History For more information on the Psyco Gundam's history, please go to Four Murasame's page. Variants ;*MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam ;*MRX-008 Prototype Psyco Gundam ;*MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II ;*MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam ;*MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III ;*MOX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-IV Picture Gallery Psycho GFF front.png|Psyco Gundam (Fix Figuration version) Psycho GFF back.png|Psyco Gundam - Rear(Fix Figuration version) Gff-psyco-girl.jpg|Psyco Gundam MS Girl (GFF Version) MRX-009 Psycho Gundam - Designs.jpg|Psyco Gundam - Designs HGUC - MRX-009 Psycho Gundam - Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - Psyco Gundam - Boxart 150px-MRX-009_Psyco_Gundam_(MS).jpg|SD MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 150px-MRX-009_Psyco_Gundam_(MA).jpg|SD MRX-009 Psyco Gundam (Mobile Fortress) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MRX-009 Psyco Gundam.jpg|MRX-009 Psyco Gundam at Kilimanjaro. MRX-009 Psyco Gundam Mechanic File.jpg|MRX-009 Psyco Gundam Mechanic File Trivia * Apparently, a non-psycommu variant of the Psyco Gundam makes an apperance in Turn A Gundam novel adaption. It was piloted by Guin Sard Lineford, who called it Black Doll. It also shows up in SD Gundam G Generation WARS, on Turn A Gundam-mission 5, when the player triggers Wars Break 2. This Psyco Gundam is piloted by Guin, and has all the abilities of the original Psyco Gundam (which may indicate that Guin during the trip to the moon awoke as a Newtype). *Psycho Gundam's Destructive pose is compared to the General Zeong's Destructive Pose. References GundamFIX Scene7 PsycoGundam.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 7 - Psyco Gundam External Links *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam on GundamOfficial *Psyco Gundam on Wikipedia.org *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:サイコガンダム